Gorgan's Gaze
(AT ) (Kevin's car parks near the lot and Gwen(B10UA) and Kevin get out as they see Owen, Bloo, Cream, Trent, Tails, Duncan, Amy, and Vector at the Mr. Smoothy.) Gwen(B10UA): What are you doing? Vector: Getting smoothies for Ben, wherever he is. Gwen(B10UA): Well. We need to talk to Cream. Cream: Why? Kevin: We just do now get in the car. Amy: Absolutely. Not this is the only time I got to spend with Cream and Kari isn't here, so no way! Cream: You can just tell me as they say "secrets secrets are no fun unless you share with everyone". (Gwen(B10UA) and Kevin show Owen, Bloo, Tails, Cream, Vector, Trent, Amy, and Duncan a gargoyle statue in the trunk of the car) Tails: What's so special about a statue? Gwen(B10UA): What so special about is that it wasn't originally a statue. Owen: What? Kevin: We were chasing it in an ally way. Tails: J wouldn't do such a thing. The coloring is different. There is one creature that I know that can do something like that. She's known as Medusa. Duncan: Medusa doesn't exist. Tails: Not from what I see it. Bloo: When I come face to face with Medusa, I'm going look at her straight in the eye and….. Tails: You can't do so directly, or you'll be turned to stone. Kevin: Sounds like we'll show her a visit. Cream: But that's impossible. When I visited a magical prison, they were all in cages and had lead helmets on their heads so they can't petrify anyone, so it is impossible for one to be existing. Amy: It could be, unless someone created it. Maybe someone that knows magic for example. (Cream and Gwen(B10UA) have a look) Cream: I think I have an idea. Gwen(B10UA): But where, trying to find Medusa is harder than it looks. Vector: But hasn't there been a pattern of occurring attacks? Tails: (puts up a small data computer out) The victims are mythical creature based but I need more research. Duncan: Well you guys have fun looking for something that doesn't exist. I'm going back to Foster's. Owen: Same, but it's not because I don't believe in her, I mean I do, it's just I don't want to be turned into stone. (farts) Trent: Same. But it's not either of those, it's just the Gwen I love and I have bowling. She would be embarrassed if I was late. Gwen(B10UA): That's probably a good idea. (Duncan, Trent, and Owen leave.) Amy: Now the problem is how are we not going to be turned into stone is the question. Tails: I think I have an idea, but we have to stop by my workshop. (Inside the clock tower instead of gears it's a garden with stone statues of different creatures and some humans and plants and Charm Caster walks in.) CharmCaster: Medusa, are you here or out hunting? Medusa: Of courssse I'm here. (out of the shadows only appears a snake tail rattling.) Charm Caster: I thought you were suppose to stone that gargoyle. Medusa: I wasss, but sssome bratsss took it before I could get back to it. CharmCaster: What brats? Medusa: They claim that they're namessss are Gwen and Kevin. Charm Caster: Not those two again. They have given me sorrow ever since. Medusa: If you would like me to relive your pain I can eliminate them for you mistressss. Charm Caster: Do as you please I shall lure them to you. Medusa: And I ssshall do the resst. (AT ROAD) (In Kevin's car, Kevin and Gwen(B10UA) are in the front with Kevin driving, and Amy, Tails, Cream, Vector, and Bloo have a tight squeeze on the back) Cream: This is a little uncomfortable. (the car stops at Tails's workshop and everyone gets out of the car and gets in the workshop) Tails: (puts the stonified gargoyle on his table and scanners are calculating lots of numbers and places) Hmmm. Amy: Any clues yet? Tails: I'm getting there. And it's a good thing Duncan, Trent, and Owen left. They would be of no help. Vector: Well this is just plan useless I mean. Are answers just going to come falling out of the sky or something? (Charm Caster teleports outside of the workshop.) Charm Caster: Now let's have some fun with this. (She sees a snake and zaps it with a beam energy) Linphobis. Tails: Huh? (a giant snake crashes into Tails' workshop) Tails: Back off. (grabs a torch) Cream: Wathera. (giant lightning comes from the sky and wraps around the snake) Tails: That's not gonna hold him for much longer. Cream: It gives us time to think all right. Kevin: (touches the snake absorbs his scales and hits the snake very hard and shrinks.) Not so tough are ya? Tails: (puts a cage above it) Well, it does link to something. But to whom is unidentified. Gwen(B10UA)/Cream: Charm Caster. Tails: Huh? Never heard of her before. Cream: She's a psycho over magic. Tails: Has she had a grudge on you two? Gwen(B10UA)/Cream: You have no idea. Vector: So it could be Medusa I mean it was a snake. Gwen(B10UA): No. It's defiantly her. Cream: What if they are connected? Same magic wave-length. Snakes. Perfect match. Tails: Well just in case I made these. (Shows a five sets of contacts.) Kevin: What are these? Tails: If we come in contact with Medusa these will only show blurred facial features. Not showing her face. Cream: Um I could just enchant our eyes shield us from Medusa it would be easier. Kevin: I like that idea sounds better than poking your eye. (Vector puts on the contacts along with Gwen(B10UA), Cream, Bloo, Kevin, and Amy) Amy: I hate the after feeling with these. Tails: You'll get used to em. Bloo, you're staying with me. Bloo: No fair! Tails: If there is an attack I'll need someone here with me. Bloo: But don't you have robots for that? (Tails points to where the robots were but they were all destroyed by the snake.) Bloo: Point taken. Gwen(B10UA): So where do we start? Tails: I suggest the Bellwood clock tower. There is a pattern there. Kevin: All right team let's move out. (As they leave Charm Caster re-appears.) Charm Caster: Hello there Bloo. Bloo: Did you hear something? Tails: No, Why? Bloo: Never mind. Charm Caster: (Her eyes glow pink and her voice becomes more enchanting.) Bloo listen to your master and do as I bid. Bloo: What? I'm feeling dizzy. Charm Caster: Bloo knock him unconscious. (Bloo's eyes turn pink and he walks to tails with a wrench.) Tails: Hey Bloo what are you..(Bloo knocks him over the head.) Charm Caster: Good my pet now let the fun begin. (She teleports away with Bloo.) (AT BELLWOOD CLOCK TOWER) Vector: Creepy. Kevin: (sees a statue of a Minotaur) This is serious alright. Medusa has to be stopped. And I mean stopped. (Cream looks around, Vector checks behind a pillar, and Amy checks under a rug) Gwen(B10UA): We are never going to find anything hear. Cream: Maybe we should check with Tails? Vector: There is no signal he….(A snake tail lashes at him grab him by the foot and slams him into a pillar.) Kevin: What was that! (He absorbs some stone.) Amy: Not another giant snake. (Her hammer appears and gets ready to swing it.) Medusa: HAHAHAHAHA! (Can't be seen because she is hiding in the shadows and the laugh echoes.) Gwen(B10UA):Who are you? (Energy flows from her hands.) Medusa: I'm insulted you haven't heard of me. It's Medusa but you don't need to remember it, because I'm going to turn you into stone! HAHAHAH! Cream: Canaro sanga eteb! (Rays of light are unleashed from her hands getting rid of all shadows revealing Medusa.) Medusa: Bad idea, have you ever heard of looks can kill? Well my looks can! (She Looks at Amy, Medusa's eyes glow purple but she isn't turning into stone.) What is this madness? Kevin: None of your business. (Gwen shoots energy and Vector breathes fire at Medusa and she takes a lot of damage.) Medusa: You think that that's going to work on me? (She grabs Kevin with her tail and smashes him into the wall and Charm Caster appears with Bloo.) Amy: Bloo, what are you doing? Charm Caster: He's turned a new leaf. Gwen(B10UA): Where's Tails? Charm Caster: He's just enjoying his nap, nothing personal. Kevin: Bloo, listen, you're not a bad guy. Trust us. Cream: (looks at Bloo's eyes) enchantments really? You just love using people don't you? Charm Caster: Big talk….(Her staff appears.) For a little girl. Cream: You know me to much. Medusa: Well well well this is going to be interesting. Cream: Tempestus. (water comes from out of nowhere at comes at Medusa) Medusa: Argh. I'm all wet. Cream: Now for the real fun. (wind blows from behind her) Vector: What's Cream doing? Cream: Tempestus Impaetus. (a white lightning bolt comes flying at Medusa and knocks her clear into the sky as she screams the word "no" never to be seen or heard of again leaving behind a twinkle) Vector: Hook, line, and sinker if I say so myself. (Bloo's eyes return to normal as struggles towards the ground, Kevin and Amy help him up) Bloo: Is it the end of the world as we know it? Gwen(B10UA): You got hexed. (sees Charm Caster disappeared) And the hexer got away. (AT TAILS' WORKSHOP) Tails: Well, I guess we finally got rid of our Medusa problem. But there is one thing unaccounted for. Amy: What's that? Tails: Who's gonna help me fix my robots? (all seven share a laugh) (AT CLOCK TOWER) (the stonified creatures were examined by a hooded figure) Hooded Figure: So, there is such thing as Medusa, isn't there? (talks off her hood revealing to be J) Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes